8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Kol Maket
Personality & Traits General Overview Captain Maket is an extremely capable, if not overly stern by Stafleet standards, soldier and commander and is extremely well-versed in battle tactics and strategies. However, he is overly focused in this, despite achieving his diplomat status from the Diplomatic Corps, and tends to resist the Federation's more peaceful aspirations. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Disciplined from years of Cardassian Militia training, Kol Maket is well-versed in military training, as well as survival and interrogation techniques/resistance. He is quite capable on a technical level with maintenance and modification of a wide variety of weapons and tools. Finally, he is resourceful and analytical, able to find solutions to difficult problems. Weaknesses - Almost all of the above mentioned traits are overly-specialized in the area of military use, making him awkward when it comes to most of the Federations other demands of its captains, such as diplomatic meetings. He is cold and often callous and does not easily open up to others and often resists their attempts. He asks a lot of his crew, working them extremely hard to achieve his standards, to the point that many of his crew have transferred out for less demanding captains. He is also known for maintaining his ship at lower standards Ambitions In the past, his ambition was to achieve the rank of Gul in the Cardassian Militia and aid in the rebuilding of his people into a great power once again and attempting to show that the Cardassia of the past is dead. In light of recent events, Maket's ambitions have change to being far more personal, wanting revenge on the Cardassian officials that manipulated him, and now finds himself in an unfamiliar landscape of chaos, leaving him unsure of what his ambitions are. Hobbies & Interests Weapons modification, military history and philosophy, cooking, stellar cartography and its related sciences Languages Federation Standard Cardassian Family Father: Malin Maket (deceased) Mother: Vira Maket Brother(s): Evren Maket (deceased) Sister(s): Mila Maket Devra, Kelsa Maket, Fila Maket Silam, Sufel Maket Spouse: None Biography Kol Maket is the only (official) son of Malin Maket, a Gul of notable standing in the Cardassian Militia. He was groomed from an early age to follow his family's military tradition, something that was only stymied by the lack of resources available in Reconstruction-era Cardassia. Kol persevered, however, scoring high marks in school and when he reached puberty, he attended the Cardassian Military Academy after being sponsored by Mal L'Toka, a family friend who served with his father and uncle. There he spent 5 years being drilled on military theory, history, and strategy before beginning his actually Militia training at the age of 18. In basic, Kol endured survival training in some of the harshest environments imaginable. His time there was particulary harsh due to a misbehaving squadmate often getting in trouble. In the militia, if a squadmate fails or gets in trouble, his whole squad receives the same punishment. Maket was investigated briefly in a "friendly fire" incident during a live fire exercise that took the life of said squadmate. Despite this, he managed to receive commendations for marksmanship with both the standard issue Cardassian Disruptor pistol and assault rifle, and graduated boot as his squad's leader. He was noted for showing great resourcefulness in the field as well as a ruthlessness befitting a Cardassian coming from a family such as Maket's. He was assigned to begin taking classes for training aboard a Galor-class starship when his military record (and, admittedly, his family connections) got him noticed for a diplomatic experiment with Starfleet. He and a small number of other Cardassians would transfer to Starfleet as a sign of their desire to work more closely with their former enemies. He was assigned to the Command division of Starfleet and, shortly after arriving on Starbase 01, began training to join the crew of a vessel as well as running small sorties to get him accustomed to the cultural differences. Gul L'Toka, acting as an envoy from Cardassia and as a career advisor for Kol, suggested that he begin looking for a fleet assignment to further his career faster. After applying to several fleets whose missions were more "aggressive" (and thus typically more confidential, leading to Maket being turned down due to security clearances), Maket found an opening posted in the Epsilon Fleet, a deep space exploration fleet. Kol's interest in history had driven him to often wonder what new resources could be found on new worlds and thought that his skills could be of use in hostile environments, so he applied and was pleased to be given an interview with the fleet's Admiral. He was accepted into the fleet as part of the crew of the U.S.S. Gulan. His time there was short-lived, as a shake-up in the ranks caused the fleet to be disbanded and a new organization of deep space task forces based on Epsilon was formed. Maket was assigned to the 8th Expeditionary Task Force with many of his fellow fleetmates and granted a brevet promotion to command the U.S.S Ascender due to a lack of available captains. His service was distinguished enough that he was soon given command of the U.S.S. Helldiver, a ship that would serve him well for quite some time. Things progressed slowly from that point, as he worked with his fleet in several operations before he was contacted by his mother one day and given news that his father had passed away. Maket traveled to Cardassia for the funeral and was given a task by L'toka to explore an Obisidan Order site on a rogue planatoid in the Badlands that had housed a failed attempt to genetically blend Cardassians with Jem'Hadar, an experiment that his father had ties to. Accompanied by Milaf Du'kem, a Cardassian member of his crew, and a small squad of soldiers, they explored the ruins of the lab and saw the horror that was unleashed by the maddened children that had been experimented on, including Kol's unknown brother, Evren Maket. When they returned to Cardassia, he decided that the government should come clean about what happened there and turned the information over to L'Toka and a group of former Order and Milita officials. The next day, a press conference occurred that revealed the experiment, but swept most of the facts under the rug, instead blaming it on the actions of an insane Gul who was operating independently. Maket was rewarded with an honorary promotion to Gul and command of one of the first new Galors to be created, named after Gul Ocett, who oversaw the experiment, as a constant reminder to Kol to keep his mouth shut. Maket left Cardassia feeling enraged and betrayed by his own people and powerless to do anything about it, due to Starfleet's bureaucracy and preference for diplomacy, and went AWOL for a few days, only to be found by his bridge crew on a smuggler's moon. The crew discussed their own feelings of rejection and frustration and bonded over the decision to begin making their own way in the galaxy. As the Ocett left drydock for Federation space, Kol took the vessel into the Gamma Quadrant in secret and began raiding black market operations and arms dealers under the guise of a True Way Gul named Kelat for Jem'Hedar ship parts and weapons. He returned shortly after, with a ship full of hidden modifications, and began serving as starbase defense for the newly-constructed Remora Station in the Zenas Expanse. Maket took the time to relax a bit and focused on drilling his crew by Militia standards, giving them advanced combat and survival training, only sometimes using the holodeck to simulate the experiences to avoid trouble with his commanders. His past caught up to him when a Dosi contacted "Gul Kelat" via a series of subspace relays he and his crew had left on their way back from the Gamma Quadrant. The Dosi claimed that a Jem'Hadar alpha that he and his crew had left for dead had found how to track him and would be coming for him. Not wanting his private operation to be discovered, Maket and some of his crew (Milaf Du'kem, Medak, and Nine of Thirteen) left the Ocett outside of sensor range of Remora Station and headed to meet the Dosi via shuttlecraft. It turned out to be a trap set by the Tal Shiar, who had learned of the Obsidian Order experiment shortly before Kol explored the base, and believed him to be the son of Malin Maket that was mentioned in their information. Maket was taken to a Tal Shiar base and interrogated by an agent under the command of a race that would come to be known as the Elachi until a genetic test proved him to not have any Jem'Hadar DNA. He was subsequently tortured and interrogated for information on Starfleet and Cardassian operations, but due to his extensive training, he managed not to break. Kol was then thrown into a dilithium mine with his bridge crew, all of whom had been interrogated or experimented on, and also discovered several members of his ship's crew. It turned out that after he was captured, an Elachi vessel attacked the Ocett while it was out of range of Remora's sensors, capturing the crew and leaving it drifting. Kol and his crew suffered as slaves in the mines for approximately four months beleiving they were abandoned by the 8th before there was an attack on the mine by the Swordfighter Squadron, who were attacking the mine to claim it for their own. Maket was recognized by Moki Taru and he and his crew were taken prisoner. Moki dangled several choices in front of the beaten and disillusioned Cardassian before deciding to drop him off on Nimbus III to decide his path and to figure out how he will earn his crew's freedom. Service Record Category:Federation Characters